In 3GGP (3rd Generation Partnership Project), which is a project aiming to standardize a mobile communication system, standardization for MBMS (Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service) is under way (for example, see Non Patent Literature 1).
Further, there may be a plurality of public land mobile networks (PLMNs) that support MBMS. Each PLMN may be a network different in operator (communication provider), and may be a network different in radio access technology (RAT).